Dzieje grzechu/Tom II/XXII
W czasie podróży z Kielc na Majdan Ewa wspomniała o swym urzędowaniu w biurze kolejowym. Zapewne na skutek tej wzmianki była po kilku dniach pobytu na Majdanie wezwana do mieszkania Bodzanty dla wyjaśnienia, czy teraz nie chciałaby się podjąć prowadzenia ksiąg kasowych. Było to po południu. Ewa weszła na piętro niewielkiej willi. Na parterze mieściły się pokoje biurowe, na górze mieszkał Bodzanta. Marta spotkała Ewę we drzwiach i pociągnęła do przedziału za kotarą, gdzie mieściło się jej gyneceum. ''Umeblowanie było bardzo ładne. Ewa z przyjemnością oglądała prześlicznie rzeźbione, włoskie, barokowe meble, kilka pięknych obrazów, wiele rodowych miniatur. W ''gyneceum ''Marty stały jeszcze dawne sprzęciki, zapewne niemałej wartości. Widać było, że to są rzeczy przechowane. Nie resztki wyciągnięte z ruin, nie cudze graty kupione od handlarzy, lecz pamiątki domowe, które z mnóstwa innych wzięto ze sobą w nową podróż ducha, wszystko inne oddawszy bliźnim bez żalu. Jakiś tedy stary ''fermoir ''w kształcie zamku z basztami, oszklony weneckimi lustrami wewnątrz, pełen przegródek, skrytek, szufladek tajemnych — starożytne łóżko z adamaszkowym baldachimem i kotarą, którą stanowił duży gobelin. Pełno tu było sztychów angielskich, rysunków i zabytków... Ewa usiadła w kącie i rozkoszowała się tym mieszkaniem. Oczy jej szły ze sprzętu na sprzęt, a w ślad za nimi szła ironiczna, złośliwa myśl, że właściwie ofiara Bodzanty jest niezupełną, że właściwie należałoby ją rozpocząć od wyrzeczenia się tych drobiazgów. Gdyby teraz zeszedł nań sąd, musiałby go osądzić jako przywłaszczyciela tylu skarbów, należących do ludu... Ewa śmiała się dobrodusznie. Marta pokazywała jej tajemnice biureczka, kiedy wszedł Bodzanta, prowadząc ze sobą jakiegoś pana. Marta wstała i szła naprzeciwko gościa. Bodzanta ujrzawszy Ewę skinął głową i poprosił gestem, żeby się zbliżyła. Przedstawił gościa córce i (poniekąd) Ewie. Gość, pan Malinowski, był to człowiek trzydziestokilkoletni, średniego wzrostu, w okularach, spoza których uważnie i badawczo spozierał. Był ubrany według ostatniej mody, ruchów pewnych i salonowo gładki. Bodzanta prosił wszystkich swymi kątowymi ruchami rąk, żeby usiedli, i zapowiedział Marcie, że pan Malinowski zostaje na obiedzie. Skoro zajęto miejsca i Bodzanta nachylił się, nastawił swoim zwyczajem dłonią ucho, gość rzekł: — To mię właśnie przywiodło... — Szanowny nasz gość utrzymuje — krzyczał do córki — że nasz system gospodarowania nie zadawalnia... — Mówić tego nie mogę, żeby nie zadawalniał —szybko przerwał gość — bo nic jeszcze nie widziałem, ale wyznać muszę, że większość obywatelska w naszych stronach po przeczytaniu w gazecie została samą wieścią poważnie zaniepokojona. Nie umiano zdać sobie sprawy. A że dochodziły najrozmaitsze wieści... — Najrozmaitsze... dochodziły... — z zapałem potakiwał Bodzanta. — Co do mnie, słuchałem cierpliwie, aż wreszcie zdecydowałem się sam zobaczyć. Bez osobistego przekonania się nie chciałem... — Bardzo jestem wdzięczny za tę decyzję. Bo to decyzja wbrew przyzwyczajeniom, wbrew, powiedziałbym, naturze polskiej. Polak lubi decydować bez osobistych przekonywań się, na podstawie intuicji odziedziczonej po przodkach, bez przydługich ceregielów. Tak za ojców bywało i dobrze było — więc bij nowatora, ktokolwiek czcisz Marię. A ciekawa rzecz, co też mówiono? — Najrozmaiciej. Nas, to jest nasze stronnictwo, niepokoił ze względu na to wszystko, co się u nas dzieje, ze względu na bezprzykładne rozpętanie społeczne, sam fakt podkreślania sprawy rolnej, przyznający niejako rację żywiołom przewrotu. — Żywiołom... Doprawdy? — Nie inaczej... Proszę tylko nie sądzić, jakobyśmy byli przeciwnikami ulepszeń w sferze naszych stosunków wiejskich i folwarcznych. Tak nie tylko nie jest, lecz jest wprost przeciwnie. Jesteśmy - zwolennikami polepszenia doli włościanina polskiego. Chodzi tylko o to, żeby nie dopuścić do decyzji żywiołów anarchii i przewrotu. Według nas należy zrobić wszystko, co się da, w sferze polepszenia losu pracowników rolnych, ale nie podobna, i to pod żadnym pozorem, pozwolić, żeby znalazły uznanie anormalne żądania anarchii... Bodzanta na swych wielkich palcach, które zginał z trzaskiem, notował sobie uważnie i pokornie wszystko, co gość mówił. — Żeby — ciągnął pan Malinowski — destrukcja mogła znaleźć jakiekolwiek u nas pole, żeby ten tyfus społeczny bezładu mógł nabrać pewności, że znajduje jakikolwiek cień zastosowania swych mrzonek, tu w kraju, gdzie jesteśmy gospodarzami. Opinia publiczna powinna nie tylko mówić, ale powinna krzyczeć, powinna bić w dzwon na trwogę, bo złe jest ogromne, bo złe jest ogólne! Czy nie tak? — Szanowny pan przebaczy, że ja w sposób kategoryczny nie będę wyjawiał mego zdania, gdyż mam, może błędną, taktykę niewydawania sądów kategorycznych. Nie należałem nigdy do żadnej partii, do żadnego obozu, do żadnego stronnictwa. Jestem człowiek samotny. Słowo zaś „anarchia”, słowo „destrukcja”, cudzoziemskie terminy, nie wiem, co znaczą... — Rozumiem przez te słowa wszystko, co wynikło u nas w ostatnich czasach i tyle szkody krajowi przyniosło. Anarchią i destrukcją nazywam ów cały nierząd społeczny, który tworzą u nas socjaliści, więc strajki, niszczące nasz przemysł i lud doprowadzające do nędzy, więc dzikie gwałty na spokojnej ludności kraju, słowem te wszelkie akcje szkodliwe... — Przepraszam... szkodliwe dla kogo? — Dla społeczeństwa. — Gdybyśmy byli w tym momencie i w tym składzie osób reprezentantami „społeczeństwa", to przy głosowaniu co do szkodliwości wymienionej anarchii i destrukcji rozstrzeliłyby się głosy. Ja, na przykład, głosowałbym przeciwko pojmowaniu tejże anarchii i destrukcji jako zjawisk wręcz i bezwzględnie szkodliwych. — I ja... — z uśmiechem zaznaczyła Marta. Pan Malinowski grzecznie uśmiechnął się i skłonił w jej stronę. Po chwili rzekł: — Jestem przegłosowany, ale, niestety, słuszność jest po mojej stronie. — Jest tu jeszcze jedna osoba, która nie głosowała — rzekł Bodzanta, przymrużając oczy i patrząc łaskawie, łagodnie i miłościwie w stronę Ewy. — Czemuż pani nie korzysta z prawa głosu? — Nie mam cenzusu wyborczego... — rzekła wesoło." — Nie ma u nas cenzusów wyborczych! — zdecydowała Marta. — Wracając do naszej kwestii — ciągnął Bodzanta — nie wiem również, co pan nazywa pożytkiem, a nawet — co społeczeństwem. Wskutek tego nie jestem pewien, czy mógłbym się pisać na jego pojmowanie pożytku społecznego. — Zdaje mi się, że tu nie może być dwu zdań. — Ja zaś sądzę, że mogą być dwa zdania, a nawet powinny. Częstokroć, i to już szczególniej u nas, klęską społeczną, niedolą narodową nazywa się, na przykład, podrożenie robocizny. Wszystkie gazety biją na trwogę, że klęska zagraża ojczyźnie, ludzie się trwożą i martwią, a tymczasem po zbadaniu sprawy okazuje się, że chodzi o podwyżkę kilkunastu kopiejek z kieszeni bogaczów dla tych rodaków, co nie mogą własnym nazwać nawet miejsca, na którym barłóg ich leży, co nie mają własnej łyżki, co nie mają nawet własnego grobu. Wszystko tedy zależy od tego, co umieścimy w tym słowie „społeczeństwo". Czy, na przykład, według szanownego pana, parobcy należą do społeczeństwa? — Parobcy, oczywiście, należą do społeczeństwa. — Gdzież w takim razie szkodliwość strajków? Jeżeli parobcy będą pracowali krócej, otrzymają większą zapłatę i lepsze izby, to społeczeństwo, zda się, zyska, nie straci. Strajki wtedy tylko są szkodliwe, jeżeli źle są obmyślane, źle przeprowadzone i wskutek tego nie zapewniają wygranej. Któż przed tymi, którzy zainicjowali strajki, np. rolne, dbał o los parobków, należących do społeczeństwa? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś suszył sobie ich dolą głowę. Czy uczynili to obywatele, kler, inteligencja? Jeżeli odpowiedź nie ma być dziennikarska, lecz pochodzić z prawości sumienia, to odpowiedź jest jedna, że uczynili to wyż wzmiankowani destruktorzy społeczni. Dopiero od czasu, kiedy oni poczęli unieszczęśliwiać naród polski, siać anarchię i burzyć ciche nasze szczęście, społeczeństwo przyszło do przekonania, że „należy zrobić wszystko, co się da”. Mieszkam w tej okolicy dawno. Byłem tutaj przed wieloma laty na odpuście w miasteczku Pałuszycach. Po sumie wyszedłem z kościoła i, jak na kolatora przystało, defilowałem ulicą, a raczej aleją, złożoną z żebraków a ciągnącą się od kościoła aż w rynek cuchnący. Jest to zresztą widok nasz rodzimy, pospolity, bukoliczny i, doprawdy, rzewny. Dziadusiowie siedzą sobie na zeschłym błocie, drą się wniebogłosy, śpiewają okropności, a lud i szlachta wzrusza się, daje groszaki i dusze zmarłe na tamtym świecie bardzo godne mają ulgi. Przez wrodzoną kostyczność usposobienia zacząłem indagować dziadusiów po kolei, czym też każdy z nich trudnił się uprzednio, zanim obrał sobie ów zaszczytny zawód zmniejszania cierpień duszyczkom zmarłych. Okazało się z interwiewu, że dziewięć dziesiątych tych mężów to są właśnie parobcy — i to nawet z moich rodowych majątków oraz z dóbr moich czcigodnych sąsiadów. Społeczeństwo ze spokojem tolerowało ów widoczek iście polski. Dopiero wrogowie narodu zainicjowali usiłowania, żeby parobków wciągnąć w matnię społeczeństwa, zaprotestowali przeciwko temu, żeby parobcy moi zostawali na starość dziadami. A czy dziady siedzące pod kościołem należą do społeczeństwa? — I żebracy należą do społeczeństwa. — A gdybyśmy jednego z nich posadzili wpośród siebie i zapytali go, co jest pożyteczne, a co szkodliwe, czy jego zdanie zgodziłoby się z pańskim? — Być może, że zdanie dziada spod kościoła nie zgodziłoby się z moim, być może nawet, że byłoby wręcz mojemu przeciwne, ale mimo to — nie jego, lecz, jak śmiem sobie pochlebiać, mój głos byłby bardziej decydujący w tym zagadnieniu, co jest pożyteczne dla mnie i dla niego oraz dla społeczeństwa. — Widzimy tedy, że nie od razu można wiedzieć, co jest społecznie pożyteczne, a co szkodliwe. Niewątpliwa jest (biorąc rzecz z innej strony), że o ile szanowny pan byłby w stanie odłożyć na bok wszystko, co by mogło być jego interesem osobistym, majątkowym, kastowym i stanowym, to zdanie jego, jednostki oświeconej, musiałoby być bardziej ważkie niż zdanie żebraka. Jeżeli jednak szanowny pan zajmie takie stanowisko, wówczas nie będą jego rozumowania miały innego wyniku, tylko taki, że dla społeczeństwa ludzkiego pożyteczną jest rzeczą niszczenie nędzy parobków, wydźwignienie pracowników i żebraków z poniewierki, z gnoju upodlenia, w którym ich trzymamy, i posadzenie obok nas w społeczności chrześcijańskiej, uczynienie ich braćmi naszymi. — Nasze stronnictwo dąży właśnie do tego samego celu. Nie jesteśmy tylko idealistami, którzy by odziewali dążenia i prace szalone w szaty frazesów bardzo pięknych... — Tak, frazesów... Czy przed epoką strajków szanowny pan i jego stronnictwo — wszczynaliście akcje dążące do tego właśnie celu?. — Jeżeli nie wszczynaliśmy akcji widomej, to dlatego, że warunki były tego rodzaju, iż uniemożliwiały wszelki społeczny czyn. Lecz w stanie potencjalnym wszystko to leżało w naszych intencjach. Sprawa autonomii bezpośrednio wiąże się z rozstrzygnięciem tej zawikłanej sprawy parobczańskiej, rolnej i w ogóle robotniczej. — Ci zaś, którzy rozpoczęli potępiane i zwalczane strajki, nie znali w tej sprawie przeszkód... — Bo chcieli ryby łowić w mętnej wodzie. — Ryby... Nie wiem, jakie to można wyłowić dla siebie ryby, idąc przeciwko kulom, kijom, spuszczonym psom podwórzowym i dziennikarskim, oszczerstwom, potwarzom, zniewagom. — Chcieli pochwycić rybę władzy. Pod pozorem dążenia do dobra ludu chcieli panować zarówno nad ludem jak nad innymi klasami kraju. — Wolność czynu leży w nas i nie może być nadana. Ci, co wbrew wszystkiemu usiłowali podnieść byt najbardziej upośledzonych rodaków naszych, byli pasterzami poganiającymi leniwe woły. My jesteśmy leniwe, senne, żarłoczne, bezduszne woły. Zeżreć, co jest wokoło, usnąć na tym samym miejscu, ocknąć się ''i ''znowu żreć, co wyrosło. Gdy mieliśmy państwo (najpiękniejsze na ziemi, źrenicę wolności świata), doprowadziliśmy je do upadku bezprawiem szlacheckim i specjalnie wynalezionym snobizmem, niemocą wołów zbitych w stado. "Kiedy nie mamy państwa, wzdychamy do niego. Chcielibyśmy, żeby państwo za nas wszystko zrobiło. Przepraszam, że mówię tak niegrzecznie, ale ''w ''sprawach ogólnych nie powinniśmy zażywać względem siebie grzeczności. — O, proszę! Faktem jest, że my w naszym towarzystwie rolniczym podnieśliśmy płacę parobczańską ile się dało, skasowaliśmy rozmaite ograniczenia, uznaliśmy „posyłkę” za szkodliwą, dajemy w zasadzie izbę każdej rodzinie... — To znakomicie! To znak, że leniwe woły kiwają rogami i przestępują z nogi na nogę udając, że idą. Może nawet ruszą z miejsca. A ''lock-out rolniczy, o którym słyszałem jako o budującym zjawisku tamtejszej okolicy? Samoobrona — nieprawdaż? Parobcy nie mają wprawdzie zorganizowanego „stronnictwa”, ale to nie dowód, żebyśmy my „szlachta” nie mieli go mieć. Należy przytrzeć chamstwu rogów!? Więc wyrzucanie wszystkich parobków w zimie. To po polsku! Pan Malinowski uśmiechnął się obojętnie. Po chwili dopiero rzekł: — Ależ to szanowny pan wyraźnie staje po tamtej stronie. — Zawsze staję po stronie słuszności. Podniesienie płac parobków i robotników rolnych zwiększy (co daj Boże!) ich potrzeby... — W zakresie „monopolowym”. — Wskutek wzmożenia się potrzeb — wzmoże się konieczność ich zaspokojenia. Może wówczas zaczną choć cokolwiek korzystać z dobrodziejstw naszego przemysłu. Bo obecnie ,,nasz" przemysł zaspokaja potrzeby czyjeś w Azjach, Syberiach, Samarkandach, perkaliki „nasze” są naszą chlubą, lecz nie tutaj. Parobek nasz pod bokiem wielkich fabryk łazi po staremu w straszliwych buciorach, w zgrzebnych, rzadko pranych szmatach, w ohydnie cuchnącej sukmanie i w potwornym kożuchu. Nędzarz ten mieszka tak samo, jak mieszkali praszczurowie za Piastów, świeci sobie kanfinowym ogarkiem albo i szczapą. W miarę wzrostu przemysłu naturalnego, jaki widzimy w miasteczkach Szwajcarii, zaspakajających złożone potrzeby mieszkańców okolicy, znaleźliby może w nim zajęcie nasi młodzi technicy, którzy po latach ślęczenia na cudzoziemskich uniwersytetach zostają po przybyciu do ojczyzny albo fagasami niemieckich właścicieli fabryk, brytanami szczekającymi na polski lud roboczy, albo urzędnikami. Oto jest, według mnie, istotne dobro kraju. Nie dobro renciarzy rolnych, którzy nic dla ojczyzny nie zrobili, jest dobrem jej, lecz wydźwignienie z łoża boleści jej dotychczasowych wydziedziczeńców. Ojczyzna — jest to przyszły ustrój społeczny. — Stan naszych,parobków tak znowu opłakany nie jest... — Doprawdy? Nie gdzieś za górami, za lasami, nie w Anglii, Ameryce albo Francji, lecz na wschód od nas, na przykład na Żmudzi, parobek pobiera o 15 rubli pensji rocznej i o 20 pudów ordynarii więcej niż parobek w pięknej ziemi lubelskiej. Nadto na tejże Żmudzi parobek pracuje przecięciowo (biorąc pod uwagę dzień zimowy i letni) około dziewięciu godzin. Mieszkania tam są zupełnie porządne, „posyłki” żadnej, lekarz, apteka, ochrony dla dzieci. A proszę teraz wejść do mieszkania parobczańskiego w Lubelskiem, Kieleckiem, Radomskiem i zobaczyć co to tam jest. Osiemnaście rubli rocznej pensji, praca we żniwa od trzeciej rano do dziewiątej wieczorem. Na pograniczu pruskim parobek ma już dwie izby, zegar — i — o horror! — ''kanapę wyściełaną. Słyszeliście, renciarze lubelscy?! Brońcie się, bo złe jest bliskie, bo złe jest powszechne! — Ja nie wiem, czy owa kanapa i ów zegar — są to znowu ideały tak nieodzowne. Być może, że na gwałt trzeba wnosić naszym Maćkom kanapy... Zgadzam się na wszystko... Domy mieszkalne powinny być zdrowe, obszerne, izby ciepłe i widne, ale bez tych komfortów, na które nie stać większości naszych ziemian. A zresztą,proszę szanownego pana, teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, wydaje się, że nie tylko parobcy, ale nawet niektórzy włościanie przy obecnych warunkach życia dawno powinni by z głodu pokłaść się do grobów. Zdawałoby się, że tak żyć nie podobna, a jednak widzimy nie tylko ich samych, ale i inwentarz w dobrym stanie. Można zaobserwować dalej, że w kieleckiej właśnie guberni, gdzie parobcy nagradzani są najgorzej, rozmnażają się najobficiej. — A to jest istotnie pociecha! Osiemnaście rubli rocznej pensji, świnia w izbie przeznaczonej dla dwu rodzin, osiemnaście godzin pracy w lecie na dobę i ta pociecha, że przynajmniej dzieci w bród! Nie, bądźmy już otwarci! Dla mnie owi zbrodniarze podmawiający do strajku rolnego byli prekursorami jutrzejszej ojczyzny, pracownikami sprawiedliwości. Nic to, że ich nazwano „hultajami i włóczęgami”. Za to im przyszłość odda, na co zasłużyli, kiedy nadużywającym urzędu pisarskiego na niekorzyść najuboższych rodaków a gwoli zysku bogaczów — przenigdy nie zapomni! Bodzanta wstał ze swego miejsca i, przechodząc przez pokój śmiesznie nieotamowanymi krokami, zacierał ręce z nerwowym pośpiechem, — Czy mógłbym prosić — mówił pan Malinowski wyniośle i oczywiście zmieniając przedmiot rozmowy — czy mógłbym prosić o rys zasady, według której urządzone zostały folwarki pańskie? — Moje folwarki... — Rozumiem... — Nabrałem głębokiej odrazy do stanu posiadania kawałów ziemi, której nawet nie znam dokładnie, która mi jest zgoła niepotrzebna, podczas gdy ona straszliwie jest potrzebna setkom i tysiącom spragnionych. Ziemia należy do ludu. „Społeczność, obowiązkom swoim wierna, prawo posiadania ziemi i każdej innej własności pracy tylko przyznaje.” To jest najświętsze słowo naszej konstytucji, przypieczętowane pieczęciami krwi takich jak Szymon Konarski. Nic tych słów z kodeksu naszego ducha nie wydrze, najprzebieglejsze kłamstwo bogaczów. Pewnego razu na polowaniu w tych właśnie górach zaszedłem w te oto miejsca. Nie byłem pewien, czy się znajduję, na swoich gruntach, czy na cudzych. Spotkałem chłopowinę orzącego jesienną podorywkę i zapytałem go, czyja to ziemia. Rozmawiałem z nim... Nie będę powtarzał, bo to była najzwyklejsza pogawędka. W trakcie tej rozmowy rozwarło się przede mną czytelne pismo prawdy. Chłop posiada nieśmiertelną duszę, ale dusza ta dzisiaj rozpięta jest na indywidualnym działku ziemi, przybita do tego działka jak do krzyża krwawymi gwoździami nędzy i ciemnoty. Dusza chłopa polskiego jest martwa, nieczuła na nic, co jest ideą żywą, świętością już bytującą wśród ludzi. Nie ma na świecie człowieka bardziej zimnego, samolubnego, podejrzliwego, żarłocznego i skąpego niż nasz chłopek nieszczęsny. Nie ufa on nikomu i niczemu, nic nie kocha. Łaknie tylko i pragnie gruntu, bo łaknąć musi. A dusza ta nie może być czującą z naszej winy, z winy tej burżuazji rolnej, która, podobnie jak chłopstwo, jest duchem nieżywym. Toteż zarówno chłop jak tak zwany szlachcic muszą być zniszczeni. My mamy w naszej cudownej historii przykłady, czym staje się szlachcic wywłaszczony z ziemi, szlachcic wygnany po rewolucji 31 roku i szlachcic pognany w Sybir po roku 63. W nędzy swej staje się wielki, jak ów człowiek stary, bity kijami a spokojny, opisany przez najzacieklejszego naszego wroga, Dostojewskiego. W bogactwie swym — jest jednym ze stada wołów. Toteż każdy, kto buduje najświętsze budowanie, ojczyznę polską, jej przyszły wielki ustrój, to jedno, ''co ''można kochać na ziemi tak szalenie, jak się kocha jedyne dziecko — ten musi mieć przed oczyma tę prawdę. — Ja również jestem zwolennikiem parcelacji. — Doprawdy? Jakże mi przykro, bo ja jestem jej zaciekłym wrogiem. Malinowski siedział spokojnie, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Gdy Bodzanta milczał, sam rzekł: — Jestem zwolennikiem parcelacji, ale nie tej rabunkowej, jaką widzimy u nas. Szlachcic nie może wyjść na swoje, więc macha wieś przybłędom. Przybłędy łapią pieniądze z banku, gospodarują pod psem, ręczą solidarnie, rujnują się i marnieją. Nie, panie! Jestem zwolennikiem parcelacji według systematu pruskiego. To trudno, trzeba się uczyć od Prusaków rozumu, przeminął wiek złoty! System pruski, jak wiadomo, polega na tym, że szlachcic pragnący rozparcelować dominium zgłasza się przede wszystkim do urzędu i wyrabia patent parcelacyjny. Patent ów zaś polega na tym, że wkłada na pragnącego parcelować obowiązek uporządkowania obszaru. To znaczy: nie. ma łąk drenowanych, trzeba dreny zaprowadzić, i to według ostatniego słowa nauki, trzeba w projektowanej wsi postawić szkołę, trzeba rozszerzyć kościół, boć na obszarze należącym ongi do jednego szlachcica powstanie ludność, której nie było zgoła, trzeba wreszcie oczyścić ziemię ze wszelkiego hipotecznego długu. Wówczas dopiero, gdy właściciel wszystkie żądania wypełnił, państwo go bierze w opiekę. Otrzymuje on patent parcelacyjny i od tej chwili na jego hipotekę nikt już wchodzić nie może. Zarazem Landschaftsgesellschaft użycza nowonabywcom kredytu na trzy procent z amortyzacją. Wielka włość zostaje rozparcelowana, ludzie na niej osiadają, pracują racjonalnie, amortyzując w ciągu jakiegoś dwudziestopięciolecia zaciągniętą pożyczkę. Chłop nowonabywca nie spostrzega się nawet, kiedy zostaje właścicielem ziemi i zostawia dzieciom — majątek. Tym porządkiem stwarza się drobna własność indywidualna, jedyna racjonalna forma na świecie, która taki tryumf święci w Danii i w Niemczech Południowych. W takiej Kopenhadze mamy dziś organizację, która jest zarodkiem giełdy towarowej na masło. Duńska małorolna produkcja masła panuje już na targu angielskim. Prezesa duńskiej organizacji maślarskiej mianują firmy angielskie. Istnieją tam już olbrzymie zakłady, które widziałem, jak Esbjerg. Około dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy funtów masła dziennie przekształca się tam na cegiełki. Oto jest życie chłopów duńskich. — Tak — rzekł Bodzanta. — Ażeby stworzyć życie przemysłowe chłopskie w porządku, jaki szanowny pan wykazał, trzeba stworzyć przede wszystkim państwo w rodzaju pruskiego. Bo trzeba przecie pamiętać, że w Prusach prawo zwierzchnicze władania ziemią należy do państwa. Ani na chwilę nie wolno o tym zapomnieć. Ponieważ ja państwa stworzyć nie mogę, a posiadałem masę ziemi, postanowiłem uczynić, com zamierzył, w sposób, na jaki mię było stać, to jest nie pruski, lecz czysto polski, to znaczy bez niczyjego pozwolenia i aprobaty. Doradcą był mi nie pruski statysta, lecz polski najwyższy rozum społeczny, Stanisław Staszic, i, o zgrozo! — polski poeta romantyczny, Mickiewicz. Cały system ostatniego zawarł się w paru słowach: „Każdej rodzinie rola domowa pod opieką gminy”. Oto i wszystko. — To właśnie jest najciekawsze, jak to pan hrabia wykonał... — Moja córka... — rzekł Bodzanta grzecznie — jest przeciwniczką tytułów... Powiada — na podstawie jakiejś pieśni: „Precz z tytułami!” Już zaznaczyłem, że jestem przeciwnikiem indywidualnej parcelacji. Jest ona, po pierwsze, cokolwiek by mówiono przeciwko temu twierdzeniu pokazując nam zawsze Danię i Niemcy Południowe, zabójstwem kultury rolnej w naszym kraju, po drugie, jest ona zabójstwem kultury historycznej kraju, po trzecie, a najważniejsze, kultywuje w duszy chłopa ową straszliwą martwotę już istniejącą. Chłopstwo jest ostoją reakcji, filisterii, barbarii, siedliskiem chamstwa wszędzie, gdzie rej wodzi — w Szwajcarii, w Szwecji, w Norwegii... — Jakże tedy „każdej rodzinie rola domowa”? — Zaraz. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak się parceluje wysoce postawione gospodarstwo rybne, leśne, łąkowe? Czy się rznie stawy, łąki, lasy na działki, czy też gospodaruje się inaczej, umiejętnie, kolektywnie, pod kierunkiem techników? A dalej. Szanowny pan wie dobrze, jak to się u nas parceluje majątki. Jeżeli gdzieś był. jakikolwiek zabytek (zamczysko, pałac, dwór starodawny, brama, most murowany) — równa się to z ziemią. Baszty idą na podmurówki chlewów, murowane mosty rozdrapuje się na szczątki i jeździ w bród, jak za Leszka Czarnego. Aleje wycina się natychmiast w dniu kupna (parcelacyjne polskie „święto drzew”), ogrody wyniszcza się albo zapuszcza. Zewnętrzna postać kraju wraca do formy prapiastowskiej, do czasu przed Kazimierzem Wielkim, do Polski drewnianej. Zdarzyło mi się być w Sandomierskiem w pewnej miejscowości o historycznym brzmieniu Nad doliną Wisły w przepysznym miejscu stał uroczy pałacyk, przerobiony z dawnego zamku. Wjeżdżało się przez stare fosy po arkadowym moście. Wspomnienia dzieciństwa zrosły się z widokiem tych arkad, cała okolica przechowywała legendy o zamczysku i fosach... "Kiedy przejeżdżałem tamtędy przed dwoma laty — jakże mi było żal, jak żal! Ani śladu, ani cienia nie tylko zamczyska, ale ogrodu... Nie uczynili tego wandale-chłopi, nie! To postępowa myśl polska, to nasz system społeczeńskiego myślenia. Tak być musi! A teraz nowy świat na ruinach dawnego — jakże wygląda? Domostwa budują się sposobem najtańszym ze starych stodół, ze zmurszałych obór. Nie jest to ani chata, ani racjonalny dom. Są to nasze ohydne „kolonie”. Powstaje na miejscu, gdzie niegdyś były już europejskie budowle, gdzie myśl pracowała nad formą piękna — potworny dom-barak. Ale, przypuśćmy, że to drobiazg. Któż by tam na to!... Weźmy rolnictwo. Panu, jako gospodarzowi z zawodu, nie mam potrzeby mówić o użyteczności w rolnictwie ulepszonych narzędzi rolniczych. Weźmy, na przykład, sprawę brony sprężynowej. Szanowny pan dobrze wie, że na czterysta mórg potrzebne są i wystarczą dwie czterokonne brony. A teraz fakt: połowa tejże brony musi służyć właścicielowi dziesięciomorgowego działka. Brona kosztuje 36 rubli. Może ją kupić uprawiający 400 morgów, ale żadną miarą nie może wydać 18 rubli małorolny. Młocarnia na kilku morgach jest nonsensem. Narzędzie złożone opłaca się dopiero na pewnym rozmiarze ziemi. — Nie domyślam się, do czego zmierzamy. Bo spółki rolne ułatwią przecie kupowanie maszyn nawet pięciomorgowcom. I to już się dzieje. — Gdy w Rzymie wynaleziono bronę, powstała tam przeciętna przestrzeń rolna, ''mansa, ''rozległości około 30 morgów. Rozmiar osady, warsztatu pracy, zależy od narzędzi, którymi się pracuje. Dopóki używano siły sprzężajnej wołów, gospodarstwo było małe. Skoro do pracy zaciągnięto konia, osada się zwiększyła. Maszynowa siła w rolnictwie musi wywołać wzrost rozmiarów warsztatu rolnego. — Czy to tylko nie są jakie hipotezy? — Hipotezy... Mniejsza! Proszę wziąć niehipotetyczne obarczenie ziemi chłopskiej budowlami. Każda krowa posiada swą oborę (o ile nie „mieszka” po społu z gospodarzem w izbie). Jest to zgodne z naszym tak zwanym indywidualizmem. Jesteśmy narodem indywidualistów. Lubimy, żeby i nasze krowy zażywały praw indywidualizmu. To samo stosuje się do konia i prosiaka. Nie jestem pewien, czy podana jest gdzie ogólna suma wartości obór, stodółek, chlewików... Rasa bydła, okryta przez te budowle, jest "absolutnie przez gospodarstwo chłopskie zdegenerowana czy nie wyhodowana! Krowa koślawa, chuda, z małym wymieniem, ledwo łażąca, strasznie brudna — toż to przecie znana nam indywidualistka! Chłopskie konięta, „chetki”, u nas w Kieleckiem mają wygląd zniszczonych źrebiąt. Właściciel-hodowca zaprzęga źrebię do pługa i do wozu w drugim roku. Gdyby tak, wskutek jakiegokolwiek kataklizmu, dwory przestały dostarczać nabiału do Warszawy, ładnie by na produkcji chłopskiej wyglądały miasta! Kiedy u nas, w ogóle w Polsce, krowa daje rocznie 650 litrów, krowa rasy fryzyjskiej, wyhodowana w wielkiej oborze pod kierunkiem zootechnika, dostarcza 4100 litrów. A pomyślmyż, ilu to ludzi, ilu kmiotów pracowitych, ile dziewuch, dzieci, bab obsługuje u nas to bydełko koślawe! W wielkich fermach amerykańskich jeden robotnik może obsłużyć 200 wołów. Pomyślmy, ile sił idzie na marne, ile pracy tonie w gnojówce wiejskiej! Co zaś do hodowli zbóż — toć i mówić nie warto! Racjonalne gospodarstwo na działku chłopskim!... Pan to przecież wie i wszyscy to wiedzą, ale nie chcą uznać. Któż u nas zadaje sobie trud stworzenia planu żywota ludu na przyszłe czasy, kto go chce hodować? Zawsze chodzi o dziś. Załatwić (przepyszne, czysto polskie słowo!) kwestię rolną, zwalić ją z ramion... oto wszystko. Był tu w naszej okolicy ziemianin pewien, właściciel znacznego folwarku, agronom, rolnik doskonały. Zajął się szczególniej podniesieniem jakości ziarna. Jego olbrzymi owies sławny był na całą prowincję, a folwark zastępował jakieś amerykańskie Bureau of Plant Industry. Ziemianin ów miał chwalebny zwyczaj: przy każdym zetknięciu z pracowitymi kmiotami dawał ćwierć czy półćwiartek swego wielkiego owsa, a brał dla fornalek tyleż kmiecego pośladu zwanego owsem. Miał nadzieję, że tym sposobem przyczyni się do podniesienia kultury rolnej. Zdarzyło się, że w ten sposób pomieniał się z pewnym chłopem z Poszłomia, niejakim Kląskwą. Po roku, czy więcej, spotyka się mój ziemianin na jarmarku z Kląskwą i przypomniawszy sobie zamianę pyta: — A cóż, Kląskwą, jakże się też udał mój owies? Wyrósł też godnie? — Chłopowina począł się tęgo orać pazurami po głowie, aż ci rzecze: — Proszę łaski pana dziedzica, a to powiem prawdę — bieda się stała z ónym owsem. — No, jakaż? — A taka bieda się stała, że jakem tamten owies przywiózł we worku do chałupy, jakem pokazał, to naprzód nie chciały wierzyć, że to owies, a potem jak ta już uwierzyły, to moja zmełła ón owies w żarnach, narobiła krupek i zjedliśmy z mlekiem. A godne były krupki, panie dziedzicu. — Oto jest los idejów rolnych na chłopskiej działce. — A jednak v naszej okolicy już się trafiają żniwiarki na chłopskich polach. I, ''nota bene, ''żniwiarki kupione za wspólne pieniądze przez kilku sąsiadów we wsi. — A tak. Za sto lat kupią sobie nawet lokomobilę, o ile na to pozwoli wzrastająca proletaryzacja. Gdzie praca ręczna jest tak tania (poczciwy, staropolski dwuzłotek), gdzie można nająć człowieka do całodziennej pracy za kilkadziesiąt, a nawet kilkanaście kopiejek, gdzie istnieje taki ogrom siły roboczej, po cóż ma się wytwarzać postęp rolniczy, jakim sposobem ma powstać? Można jeszcze orać byle czym, a żąć za psie pieniądze ludzkimi rękoma. Więc cóż tu ma robić droga, skomplikowana maszyna? Dopiero podniesienie płac zarobnych robotni''ków ''rolnych do jakiegoś ludzkiego poziomu, choćby do poziomu płac na Żmudzi, może spowodować ten skutek, że opłaciłoby się stosowanie maszyny. To podniesienie płac może się dokonać wskutek odciągnięcia pewnej części proletariatu bezrolnego i małorolnego do osiedleń się na gruntach wielkofolwarcznych. Dlatego to (na złość braci szlachcie!) przedsięwziąłem na własną rękę dokonanie reformy. (Mówią już o mnie, że mam manię niepopularności). Idąc w podstawie czynu za przykładem Staszica, osiedliłem ludzi bezrolnych z mojej okolicy i ludzi, którzy z dala przychodzili tutaj jako bandosy, na ziemiach objętych prawem dziedzictwa... — Jakże się dokonało to osiedlenie? — Dokonało się szybko i prosto. Bandosy i parobcy, którzy pracowali w folwarkach pod kierunkiem rządców i ekonomów — zostali w tychże folwarkach nie tylko na czas letni, lecz i na zimę, a potem na zawsze. Jak pracowali dawniej, tak pracują teraz. Podział ich zajęć został udoskonalony, a gospodarstwo silnie wzmożone. Gospodarstwo zostaje pod kierunkiem agronomów, techników i specjalistów, kształconych w Europie na uniwersytetach. W folwarkach nic się nie zmieniło ze starej, pradziadowskiej kultury. Został wielki pałac w Głowni, zbudowany w siedemnastym wieku przez Hieronima Bodzantę, opoja sławnego na całą Polskę, zostały parki, ogrody, drogi, mosty, aleje, altany, kaplice. Istnienie tych dzieł postępu i kultury zostało zawarowane, włożone na barki naszego Towarzystwa Rolniczego. — Czy to już jest rejentalnie spisana ustawa? — Jeszcze nie. Dotąd jest to jeszcze umowa prywatna. Badamy jeszcze wszystko, doskonalimy, urabiamy. Ale przyjdzie chwila aktu!... Przybyły dotąd tylko domy mieszkalne, budowane nie w ów straszliwy bezsens, materiał dla pożarów i umyślne siedlisko szkarlatyn, czyli w wieś polską, lecz rozrzucone w pobliżu drogi bitej. „Każdej rodzinie rola domowa pod opieką gminy”. Różnica między tym, co było, a tym, co jest, nie da się prawie spostrzec. Wszystko polega na tym, że zboże wyprodukowane przez pracowników nie należy do mnie, który do niego nie miałem minimalnego prawa (z chrześcijańskiego punktu widzenia), lecz należy do tych, którzy je wytworzyli. Ziemie wszystkich folwarków, wraz ze wszystkim", co na nich było, oddane zostały w wieczystą dzierżawę osiadłym na niej pracownikom. Czyste zyski idą na utrzymanie instytucji majdańskich, szkół, szpitali, ochron, stanowiąc część dochodów tych instytucji. — Więc te falanstery już sześć lat istnieją, czy tak? — Nie wiem, czy to są falanstery. Sądzę, że są to instytucje wynikłe z wielkich cierpień polskiego ducha, przypiekanego przez tyle lat głowniami wyrwanymi z dymu pożarów, wyrosłe z samotnych łez wielkich poetów polskości, wydeptane przez bose nogi wygnańców na grudach i kamieniach długiej drogi sybirskiej i po twardych gościńcach obczyzny. — Pięknie to powiedziane, w istocie. A nie obawia się szanowny pan, że kiedyś z powodu tychże instytucji rozlać się mogą znowu kałuże krwi, gdy przyjdzie doba zatargu o podział zysków i gdy przyjdzie chwila, ważna chwila dziedziczenia? Ja uważam, że wszelkie gminne Władanie ziemią ma w następstwie zależność, ucisk osoby, zdławienie energii, zabicie inicjatywy. — Łaskawy panie! Przestańmy udawać, że wierzymy w jakowyś inny ideał, podczas gdy my pragniemy zniweczyć ideał. Czy widzi pan zdławienie energii robotników i inżynierów w kopalniach i fabrykach albo zabicie inicjatywy? Zależność jest wszędzie na ziemi, lecz jeśli gdzie, to u nas, niweczy ją solidarność. Ucisk osoby jest to frazes rozciągliwy. Człowiek posiadający działkę ziemi poddany jest miliardowi ucisków osoby, a przecie o tamtych uciskach wcale się nie mówi." Kto jest zwolennikiem działek parcelacyjnych w przeciwieństwie do produkcji wielkofolwarcznej, zrzeszonej, kooperacyjnej, przypomina mi zwolennika rzemiosł w przeciwieństwie do przemysłu wielkofabrycznego. Rzemiosło daje z pewnością pewną swobodę indywidualną, niezależność osoby, możność wyładowania energii i stosowania inicjatywy,ale czyż przemysł wielkofabryczny te przymioty zabija, a czy je rzemiosło specjalnie rozwija? Wielu ja się rzeczy obawiam. Ale co do walki o podział zysków — to liczę na pewne wskazania. Wszak historia nie wspomina w Polsce o walkach z racji podziału zysków między chłopami i dziedzicami, i to na przestrzeni trzystu lat czarnej nocy pańszczyźnianej. Czemuż teraz miałbym się trwożyć, gdy idę niosąc w obydwu rękach prawdę podziału. Cały lud polski w ciągu kilkuset lat w taki właśnie sposób, to jest kolektywnie, pracował „na pańskim”. Tak samo pracują dziś na dworskich obszarach parobcy i bandosy. Pomiędzy pańszczyźnianym porządkiem rzeczy a tym porządkiem, który nadciąga, zachodzi tylko różnica w pobieraniu zysków. Ale podział zysków jest właściwie sprawą drugorzędną. Sprawą główną i zasadniczą jest organizacja pracy i zaspokojenie potrzeb. Jeżeli praca będzie zorganizowana na wzór dostojny i godny plemienia ludzkiego, to podział zysków i ich zużytkowanie jest sprawą pochodną, drugorzędną. Nawet dziś, czy parobcy pańscy zabijają — aczkolwiek pan na każdym z nich zarabia dziennie jednego rubla (a w niektórych, pszennych okolicach rubla i 25 kopiejek)? Podział zysków dokonywuje się w oczach wszystkich i sprawiedliwie. Nad tym czuwa komisja wewnętrzna, z samych pracowników złożona, i komisja zewnętrzna, złożona z kilku marzycieli, których kodeksem są ''Kursa literatur słowiańskich ''i artykuły z ''Trybuny Ludów... — Jakkolwiek bądź, ja osobiście nie jestem spokojny o życie owych agronomów i techników gospodarujących na folwarkach... — Życzę każdemu takiego zdrowia, jakim się cieszą te chłopy! Każdy musi być oczywiście inżynierem, agronomem nie tylko z patentem, ale i z kwalifikacjami, a im czerwieńszy ideowiec, tym lepiej, bo to gwarancja, że się sprawa nie dostała do rąk naszej szanownej filisterii. A czy nie lepiej by było dla naszej zrujnowanej szlachty uczyć synów na takich oto instruktorów ludu, którzy by weszli w lud, stali się nim, przekazali mu kulturę polską, zanim on sam nową jej formę wynajdzie i rozwinie? Czy nie lepiej zostać na wsi jako. rolnik, niż rzucić lud na pastwę ciemnoty, a samemu zmykać między miejskie filistry i tam posłować, urzędować, wysługiwać się potencjom, zawsze w imieniu ludu, a na jego karku? — A cóż pałac? Jakże pałac wśród takiej idylli? — Pałac jest to dom ojczysty, miejsce główne, muzeum społeczne, sala odczytowa, muzyczna, biblioteczna. Przed wiekami został zbudowany przez ojców, po wiekach go odziedziczyli synowie. — Te formułki są bardzo ładnie brzmiące, miłe dla ucha i serca, ale mnie cała sprawa nie porywa. To nie jest trwała forma życia. Jakże będzie z dziedzictwem? — Widzi pan, i ja nad formą dziedziczenia łamałem sobie po nocach głowę. Przyszedłem do przeświadczenia, że ta forma dziedziczenia osiedleńców wytworzy się sama w miarę rozwoju sprawy. — To nie jest prawne rozwiązanie. — A czy pan rozwiązał prawnie formę dziedziczenia bezrolnych bandosów, którzy się po kraju włóczą? Wytężymy wszystkie siły w tym celu, żeby jak najbardziej uprzemysłowić gospodarstwo, stworzymy przemysły zimowe, jak najwięcej chłopców poświęcimy nauce i — poczekamy. Jestem przeświadczony, że te ziemie wyżywią trzy pokolenia, i to lekko, "leciuśko", jak mówią bandosy. — A no, liczmy na to! — Ja liczę jeszcze na inne facecje. Liczę na to, że nasi sąsiedzi z owych długich, „długaśnych” wsi indywidualnych, ujrzawszy nasze gospodarstwo gromadzkie, naszą doskonałą kooperatywę radną, ujrzawszy ogrom rezultatów zbożowych i kulturalnych, wreszcie swobodę naszego ustroju, gdzie człowiek żywie póki chce, a odchodzi, kiedy wola, bo nie jest przykuty do skrawka ziemi — sami przyjdą do przeświadczenia, że gnojówka, aczkolwiek tak sprzyjająca kultowi osoby, nie zapewnia innych korzyści. Założą tedy przede wszystkim szopę na ulepszone narzędzia, potem wspólną oborę i zaczną obrządzać bydło wspólnymi siłami. Później pójdą po rozum do głowy i wytworzą we wsi podział pracy, zaprowadzą gospodarstwo na wzór folwarcznego, zbudują śpichlerz gromadzki i — słyszy pan, co za ''horrenda! ''— skasują granice działków. Wzrost w kraju postępu, to znaczy procederów i przedsiębiorstw rolnych, centralizacja takich objawów jak mleczarstwo, a nade wszystko racjonalna uprawa zbóż oraz racjonalny handel wytworzą bardzo szybko zaniechanie wegetacji indywidualnej i przejście do gospodarstwa racjonalnego, to znaczy do wspólnoty, współdziałania, podziału pracy i zysków. — Niech żyje szanowna utopia! — Mniejsza o nazwę i nawet o ironię. Zawsze postęp w Polszcze nazywał się i nazywa utopią. Spędziłem znaczny przeciąg czasu w Ameryce. Widziałem tamtejszy postęp techniczny w rolnictwie. Działalność takiego W. Lathropa, Hansena, E. A. Besseya — tych prawdziwie rycerskich ''Agricultural explorers ''— kto by to pojął? Wielkie badania Ameryki i gleby świata, ażeby wynaleźć syntezę rośliny, ziarna — przenosiny ziarna, nieraz z narażeniem życia, krzyżowanie rosyjskiej i japońskiej pszenicy, osiedliny w Ameryce chmielu, ryżu ''kiushu, ''jabłek antonówek, wina z Korsyki... Zaręczam panu, że sam opis tego postępu nasunąłby każdemu z naszych ziemian tę właśnie nazwę — utopia! Wiem, że nie można tamtejszych form gospodarowania" transportować na nasze, że częstokroć tamtejsze gospodarstwo jest wprost rabunkowe, ale co by powiedział taki Carleton, który zasiał Dakotę i Nebraskę pszenicą arnautką, gdyby mu kazano trzymać się utartych wzorów, cyfr i Wskazań, a nade wszystko tego pewnika, „że tego nigdzie nie było”, że przecie „w Danii i w Południowych Niemczech...” Szybkość ludzkiego postępu jest nieobliczalna. Możemy stworzyć cuda, wydobyć z tej ziemi utopię, która olśni oczy mieszkańców ziemi, możemy ścigać się z Lathropem w pomysłach uszczęśliwienia ojczyzny. W naszych to jest ręku. — Ja sam należę do grona gospodarzy postępowych, walczę z moją okolicą. Założyłem spółkę włościańską, towarzystwo pożyczkowo-oszczędnościowe, tworzę mleczarnię udziałową, chmielarnię, plantacje drzew owocowych i dzikich. Ale wyznaję, że pragnę chodzić i chodzę po ziemi. Pracuję dla zysku i jeżeli kogo zachęcam do pracy ze mną, to dlatego, żeby miał zysk i schował go do kieszeni. Nie daruję nikomu swego majątku, to już darmo. — Nikogo nie namawiam do darowania. To rzecz osobista. Spełniłem, com uważał za godziwe. Czyn— jest to nauczyciel najwymowniejszy. Założyłem w Głowni szkołę gospodarstwa polskiego. Jeżeli mówisz, rodaku, że kochasz tę ojczyznę, kochajże ją w duchu i w prawdzie. Ojczyzna to nie tylko ziemia, ustrój jej przyszły, nie tylko groby a ludzie, ale także cnota i prawo. Tak pojmowali starzy. Ty nie jesteś mi już krajem, Miejscem, domem, obyczajem, Państwa zgonem albo zjawem, Ale cnotą, ale prawem. Jakże zaśta cnota i prawo ma się pogodzić z naszą szlacheckością, z bosymi nogami najmitów, z nędzą proletariacką, z martwicą dusz chłopskich? Category:Dzieje grzechu